


【DV】循环线索

by ShieldPlatinum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldPlatinum/pseuds/ShieldPlatinum
Summary: 3D5V，学生欺负老师。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

维吉尔恢复意识的时候，他的眼前一片漆黑，他在漆黑中眨了眨眼，感受到睫毛与眼皮蹭在了表面带有柔软绒毛的遮盖物上。他费力地想要明白自己的处境，没花太久工夫就认清了他的四肢被固定在一起，并以这个固定的中心为支撑，整个身体被挂在一个阴冷的房间里。维吉尔动了动自己的脖子，脊椎的顶端传来一阵难耐的胀痛，他只能将脖颈稍微仰起，让疼痛部位的肌肉少受一些力的阻碍。这个姿势没法保持太久，倒吊的头颅让血液朝着他的头顶冲去，使他更加难以回忆起自己陷入困境之前的经历。他记得，今天——如果现在时间还没有经过午夜的话——是圣诞假期前的最后一天。这天早些时候，教室里的学生们正在讨论节日里会收到怎样的礼物。隔壁班的每个学生都从老师那儿收到了用彩色糖霜写着自己名字的纸杯蛋糕；另一个班级的老师甚至直接给他们取消了下午的课。然而，回忆起上一年的圣诞假期，学生们表现得似乎没有那么兴奋——他们不苟言笑的老师在课上念了一首描写冬日假期的诗歌，放学前布置了以这首诗的内容为主写一篇读后感作为假期作业之外，就再也没提起任何关于节日的内容。当然，也有的学生建议大家往好的方面想，这可是高中时期的最后一次圣诞假期了，老师说不定给大家准备了一份惊喜来为他们留下一些美好的印象。

下午第一节课的上课铃声响起，前一秒还在聊天的学生们迅速回到了各自的座位上，盯着教室的前门被缓缓推开。维吉尔走到了讲台前，他穿着的仍然是那不符合节日气氛的，诸多深色套装的其中一件，胸前没有饰着缎带的节日徽章，也没有彩色的小纸帽子。维吉尔把一个中等大小的手提牛皮纸袋放到讲台上，这让台下的所有人眼前一亮，他们的老师脑袋总算开窍了一回。出于集体的兴奋，根本没人去听他分发礼品之前枯燥的讲话，直到坐在第一排的学生们从维吉尔的手中接过他递过来的物件，脸上期待的神情立刻凝固，愣了几秒后又转变成了一种难以描述的困惑。每个人收到的都是一支没有包装的笔，从材质与做工上来看毫无亮点可言——看上去就像是那种超市里正在做优惠活动，整包出售的圆珠笔。分发到最后几人时，已经失去新奇感的学生们开始交头接耳，互相问着前后桌是否想要交换自己手上笔杆颜色不同的这支。将所有的笔都派发结束之后，维吉尔走回了讲台上，把手中空空如也的纸袋折了起来。一时间，教室里鸦雀无声，所有学生似乎都屏住了呼吸，他们不知道应当做出怎样的反应。终于，从靠窗的位置传来的声音打破了此刻的僵局。

“——谢谢你！维吉尔，谢谢你！”随之响起的是一阵孤单的鼓掌，听到这个声音，稀疏四散的掌声和无精打采的道谢也此起彼伏地在教室里回荡着，就和他们收到的圆珠笔一样令人提不起兴趣。相比起领头那个近似于起哄的气势，后来者则更像是敷衍的附和。维吉尔抬起头，把已经折好的纸袋塞进了讲台的抽屉里，说希望大家以后去他的办公室时不要再顺手拿走他笔筒里的东西了。维吉尔无意去追究刚才是谁在这儿失败地捣乱，分发笔已经让这堂课的时间流逝了将近一半，接着他从抽屉的文件夹里摸出讲义，便让大家将桌上清理干净，拿出课本。听到这扫兴的安排，教室里响起失望的嘘声。他们仍旧照着课表进行下午的课程，直到天色已经有些泛暗时才离开学校。

由于大多班级都提前放学，教学楼的走廊里显得比平常安静得多。维吉尔锁上自己办公室的门时，学校大门处的照明灯已经亮了起来。他稍微绕了一点路，去往同回家反方向的商店里买了一瓶蛋奶酒，指望这东西能让他今天晚上睡得安稳一些。而他的记忆到这儿便中断了——他无论如何都无法回忆起自己是如何走出商店的门。就在这时，距离他不远的地方传来了一阵推门的声音，随之而来的是一股被带入室内，刺在他身上的寒风，维吉尔笃定自己甚至被这个作恶的家伙扒光的了衣服。进入房间的脚步声逐渐朝着悬挂在房内的艺术品靠近，野蛮地用一个细长的物件翻了翻维吉尔的穴肉，看到里面漫溢的液体势不可挡过后，塞在下面的东西变成了与之前相比更加粗大的冰冷物件。

“它会——掉出来的。”塞入穴里的物体尺寸逐渐扩大，顶上还有一圈坚硬的细小凸起，带着相当的重量，被维吉尔的小穴支撑着，还有一半吊在了外面。

“你把腿夹紧一点不就没事了吗。”想到这个方法不一定能够成功，这家伙思索了一会儿又提出了一条附加的主意——“这瓶子要是掉出来了，我会给你塞些其他的东西的。”

“你想做什么？”维吉尔自己都能分辨出这个问句的最后两个音节听起来有些吐词不清，不可否认的是他对于下体被撑大的疼痛以及视线被剥夺的处境产生了些许的恐惧。在同一时刻，他又觉得对他说话的这个声音有些耳熟，这和那个失败的起哄者的语调一摸一样。就当维吉尔说完这个问题的瞬间，一个强劲的力道应声落在了他裸露的其他身体部位上，每一次击打都几近让维吉尔带着痉挛将腿根部的肌肉放松下来，不过他最终只是发出了短促的，咬住了牙关而挤出来的声音。

“我相当喜欢你的声音。不，我想不光是我，其他人也是这么认为的。所以去年在听过你读完那首诗之后，我写读后感写得可认真了，至少我觉得我挺认真的，可惜你只给我了一个B等。你肯定早就忘了我写过些什么，没关系，我相信你会记得今年这个的。”这番话让维吉尔确信这个恶劣的家伙是一个来自于自己班上的学生，还没等他回忆出是谁在分发完圆珠笔之后第一个喊起来，抑或是自己去年给谁的读后感打过B等时，一双手就掰住了他的下颌，将他的头调整到一个合适的位置之后把自己的阴茎插了进去。突如其来的呼吸阻碍差点让维吉尔仍然插着瓶子的穴肉彻底失守，那扁平而坚硬的东西又往他的阴蒂上不停地拍打着，下体除了被撑大的酸痛之外还滋生了一种难耐的火辣，托住他下颚的手指往前移动一点儿就能碰到阴茎前段在他的喉咙里撑出来的鼓包。维吉尔想到自己含住的瓶子会如同一瓶拔开木塞的香槟那样，跟着穴里喷出的液体被推出去；他没法肯定自己现在发出了什么样的声音，可他心想这个声音不会很好听。时间似乎过去了很久，直到维吉尔感觉到自己的手腕和脚踝像是痛得被扯脱臼一般，往返进出于他喉咙中愈发涨大的性器才在他口腔里射进了粘稠的液体，并随着它的抽离不断地溢出到他的脸上。

“这样看起来更有节日气氛。噢，要不是我的手机没电了，我真想给你拍两张照片，印上几张在整个年级卖掉，这听起来不是很令人兴奋吗？”钳住维吉尔下颌的手松开之后拍了拍他的脸，很难辨别这是为了安抚他的动作，还是没掌控好角度的掌掴。“我本来想让你的下面也松一松，我没想到你真的把这个瓶子含得这么牢。我是个守信用的人，所以我准备把这机会留到下次。”事实上，这句话没有被维吉尔听得太真切，有部分的精液倒灌进了他的鼻腔里，让他本就有些模糊的意识更加眩晕，剧烈地咳嗽了几下之后，脑后残留的伤口把他彻底拉入了另一次昏迷。维吉尔是在学校内体育馆的更衣室里醒来的，这会儿天已经快要亮了，衣服被随意地裹在了身上，甚至有一颗衬衫纽扣扣错了位置；他的随身物品都放在更衣室长凳的下面，没有任何东西丢失，甚至连那个未拆封的玻璃瓶也完好地放在那儿。然而，在他手提包的夹层里，多出了一支有过明显擦拭痕迹的圆珠笔，维吉尔能认出这支笔和他前一天给学生们准备的那种款式完全相同。

过了一些日子，假期结束了。重返校园的第一天，正当维吉尔穿行于走廊上尚未从假期中摆脱兴奋的年轻人们时，他听见后面有一个大声呼喊他的声音。

“嘿，维吉尔——蛋奶酒好喝吗？”

是的，这声音一定来自于那个不知好歹的家伙。维吉尔顺着声音传来的方向往走廊另一侧看去，只见五、六个小伙子聚在一起，有说有笑地消失在走廊的拐角处，站在中间正在接受来自其他几个人赞许的，正是班上唯一一个和自己有着相同发色的年轻人。


	2. Chapter 2

肇事者几近挑衅的呼喊让声音的线索更加明朗，维吉尔通知这个年轻人放学以后前往他的办公室一趟。放学铃声响过之后，年轻人过了很久才踢开了维吉尔的办公室大门，固定在墙后的门碰被磕出了一声恼人的噪音。年轻人的身影看起来莫名其妙地变大了，他给本就不太明亮的办公室带来了一道加倍的阴影。大门因猛烈的碰撞顺着原本的方向弹了回去，正好扣回锁上，这也省去了维吉尔特意嘱咐他把门带上，以免让他们的谈话被人听见的要求。尽管，由于年轻人的拖延让维吉尔能够离开教学楼的时间拖后了很多，走廊上的其他房间里已经一个人也不剩了。年轻人看了一眼大门，将自己的书包扔在办公桌前的地上，自己坐进了单人沙发后便揪下一片盆栽上的叶子。

“你没有什么想说的吗？”维吉尔调整了一下台灯的角度，他觉得这里实在是太暗了。“你最好先解释解释你为什么来得这么迟。”

“你只告诉我放学以后来你的办公室，我根本不知道你的办公室在哪里。”年轻人把手上的叶子丢回了花盆的土壤中，“我迷路了。我已经在这栋楼里待了三年，可我还是会迷路。嘿，我在想， 如果我再花上两个小时在教学楼里找路，你是不是依然会乖乖地在这儿等我？”

维吉尔从自己的桌子前站了起来，在他伸直了双腿的那一刻，他看到室内的灯光仿佛更加昏暗。借由余光，维吉尔看到头顶的联排白炽灯灭掉了一管，他得去通知校工尽快来将这根坏掉的灯管替换掉，办公室里没有窗户，在如此暗的环境下，他没法集中精力工作。“我不会等你的。”他说，并且补充了一句第二天他将会给年轻人一些更加严厉的惩罚。

“噢，你最好是期待我会按你说的去做。”年轻人换了一个坐姿，他的眼睛追随着维吉尔朝他走过来的身影，而维吉尔却不怎么能够看清他的表情。这也只能怪在房间的照明不够——维吉尔想着。

“我很难想象你是怎么能够不被勒令退学的。”尽管维吉尔更加迫切的想法是将假期之前的那件荒唐事给问清楚，而他却不知道如何开口比较妥当。因此，他的话题又回到了学业之上。维吉尔看过年轻人的成绩单，令人惊讶的是，这个看起来对任何事情都没有太大兴趣的家伙竟然每个学期都保持着一个挑不出毛病的成绩。

“相信我，我也想不通。我甚至不知道我怎么入的学。”

“这难道不是你父母为你做的事情吗？你连他们都给忘了？”

年轻人抬起了自己的头，维吉尔终于看见了对方的眼睛，那双眼睛眨了两下，好像瞬间燃起了一丝光线，又很快地被压了下去——“你没有看过我的个人档案吗？我的父母早就去世了，供我上学的是我的哥哥。我到现在都记得那个下午——他扔了一套书给我，让我第二天来学校报到。我对他说，你为什么要费这个心思呢？我又不喜欢念书。你要是不想在家里待着的时候见到我，你大可以自己去上学。”年轻人一口气说了一大串话，眼里毫无感情色彩的光愈发明亮，维吉尔觉得如果它们再亮一点儿的话，可以代替头顶上那管已经坏掉的灯。维吉尔没有注意到的是，年轻人一边说着这段话，一边将房门给上了锁。“他本来想要揍我一拳。不过我猜，他那天可能先被别人给揍了一顿，连路都走不稳，就摔在了我脚边。”

接着，年轻人又靠近了维吉尔一些，他本能地往后退了一小步，屁股刚好抵住了办公桌的边缘，上半身微微后倾的姿态让他看起来好像已经准备好要躺在办公桌上了。

“我有没有说过我很喜欢你的声音？”年轻人顺着维吉尔后倾的姿势将他往后压去更多，维吉尔的脚尖只能些微地站在地面上，双腿又被年轻人卡在裆部的膝盖踢得更开了。他直视着天花板，年轻人的脸又出现在他的视线范围内。这会儿，年轻人眼里的光芒没有亮起来，没有亮起来的眼睛似乎带着一丝安抚的作用。“你的声音和我的哥哥听起来完全一样，甚至更柔和了一些。我非常想要知道当我的哥哥面对着他的客人时，是用一种什么样的声音来为他们服务的。既然我没法听到他在我面前发出那样的声音，你就为我演一场吧，我知道你挺会富有感情地朗诵。”

维吉尔看着年轻人将自己的裤子给扒了下来，捏了捏他柔嫩的大腿内侧，这让维吉尔回忆起了假期前的那个夜晚让他不怎么愉快的经历。不可否认的是，他并不讨厌这个，只要他不是被绑着并被硬生生地塞入一个玻璃瓶，维吉尔甚至愿意主动地将腿张开一些。年轻人拨弄了两下维吉尔的阴唇，将他的阴蒂掐了两下。维吉尔没怎么坚持便叫出了声，说实话，他受不了这个刺激，他甚至开始想象年轻人是早早就策划了这个行动，故意在外面游荡那么久，等周围的工作人员都离开之后才走进他的办公室——谁会相信一个即将毕业的学生说着自己仍会在教学楼里迷路这种胡扯呢。当他在家里抚慰自己的时候，一阵抵在腿间的震动就能让他躺在床上喘上几分钟，然而，这个假期里无论他怎么努力地将自己的手指往更深处的地方探去，也难以找回当他被绑在空中时所迎来的快感。从这一点上来看，维吉尔问自己，他是否还有些期待面前的年轻人对他实施一些更加有创意的行为呢？

“噢，我的老师。你比我想象得还要主动，你是不是已经想象了很久我之前提到的‘下次’会发生在什么时候呢？”年轻人的这一席话无疑是间接承认了自己是那个夜晚的罪魁祸首。他用已经沾上了那液体的手拍了拍维吉尔的脸颊，迅速地用空出来的手解开了自己的皮带扣，将自己的性器捅入了维吉尔早已为他大张的肉穴里，兴奋不已地在他体内探索着，一系列动作充满了年轻才会有的活力与些许粗暴，却因缺少章法而没能给维吉尔带来最大程度的满足。于是，顾不上仍然挂在脚踝处的、无精打采的裤子，他将腿抬高了一些，揽住了年轻人的腰以使他进攻的位置更加准确。“你真的在期待我对你这么做？或许我该和其他人澄清一下，你并没有我们所认为的那样沉闷，尤其是在性爱中。”说着，年轻人又一次凶狠地顶了一下，这让办公桌也被推出了一小段距离，而维吉尔这次的叫声更加放肆了，不知道是因为他想到自己的欲望将会被所有的学生所知悉，又或是年轻人终于顶到了他的子宫口。年轻人将自己的上半身压在维吉尔的胸膛上，维吉尔的乳头因过度兴奋而隔着黑色的针织衫也能感受到那两颗凸起。年轻人的手臂故意压住了维吉尔的脖子，让他的喘息也在自己的控制之下，手指则搓上了他的耳垂，一边在他耳边呢喃道——“或许这不是个好主意。如果我让全年级都知道你在期待自己的学生操你，到那时候可就不止我一个人会在上课时盯着你的屁股，想象你穿上裤子之前就被某个坏学生灌了一肚子精液，还把你的内裤揉成一团，塞进你的阴道里，你就那样给我们讲诗。或者是含两个塞子，最好还能有个遥控器，在你该朗读出些感情的时候为你加点震动。” 噢，这场毫无预兆的性爱！倘若年轻人此时给维吉尔的子宫里射上一大波精液，维吉尔会因为这赠予而怀孕吗？想到这个假设的场景，维吉尔睁了睁自己的眼睛，尽管他的注意力仍然放在压在他胸前的年轻人上，在他眼前来回飘动的碎发越过了灯光，从维吉尔躺在桌上的的视角来看，好像剩下的两条灯管同样发出了警示的闪烁。他偏开了头，从墙上的时钟看到现在已经快要晚上七点了。冬季的黑夜降临得更加迅速，更别提路面上会因夜间气温降低而重新结起一层难以站立的薄冰。

“你——不用回家吗？”渐渐习惯了年轻人挺进的频率，维吉尔调整了一下自己的背，他的脖子已经被压得有点酸涩了。于是他出手将年轻人往旁边推了一下，那些挡在眼前的碎发不再是光束的遮挡，维吉尔也终于能够看清，中间灯管的闪烁并非是视觉上的误差，那根灯管是真的快要熄灭了。

“得了吧，自从我上次把你放在体育馆过夜以来，你难道看不出我回不回家没有什么区别吗？”年轻人把手臂伸到维吉尔背后，以一个不怎么舒服的姿势将他抱住了。“我已经半个月没见过那混蛋了，不过也许他趁我睡着的时候进过家门。他最好是找到了一个特别喜欢给他小费的客人，然后抱在床上的时候一个中风，一个心搏停止。说不定，这还能给那混蛋带来一次高潮。”说着，年轻人最后一次将性器埋入维吉尔的穴道，在他的体内射进了一堆液体。“我根本不在意回不回家，真的。但是，维吉尔，你还没有回答我，蛋奶酒好喝吗？”

“不好喝。”感觉到自己的双腿夹不住大量的精液，维吉尔迅速从台灯边的抽纸盒里扯了四、五张纸，分了一部分给年轻人让他把自己的东西好好擦擦。维吉尔可不希望地毯上会留下什么污渍，让每个进入他办公室的人都要开口询问这痕迹是哪儿来的。正当他清理自己的大腿内侧时，头顶上传来轻微的炸裂声，办公室里又一次变暗了。“我兑了一些朗姆酒，它不好喝。”这是部分的实话，维吉尔省略了那段他仅仅因为这杯饮料就醉倒在沙发上，热得将自己全身的衣服脱光，想象着他的身体正瘫软地被侵犯的场面。

“是吗？”年轻人将几个纸团扔进了垃圾桶里，垃圾桶原本是空荡荡的，纸团让它的内部看起来也像是被不合时宜的东西给填满了。“下次。我是说，下次，能不能让我也尝尝看呢？”

“你可以等到毕业典礼的那一天。”维吉尔目送着年轻人拿起了自己的书包，一言不发地走出了办公室，当他再一次关上了办公室的门时，第二条白炽灯管发出了一声细微的嘶叫，在维吉尔的头顶熄灭了。他咬着嘴唇在办公桌上坐了一会儿——当维吉尔在体育馆里醒过来的当天下午，他回家后翻阅过了去年保留下来的成绩册，他不曾给任何人前一年的假期作业打过B等。


End file.
